Devices of the abovementioned type are already known from the publication EP 0 895 817. This device normally operates satisfactory, but it has been noticed that the rail members and coupling elements which hold said members together can loosen from each other because of the movements and loads the rails are subjected to by the carriage when said carriage runs along said rails.